staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 grudnia 1991
thumb|left|70px 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Film dla młodzieży: "Gwiazdkowy prezent" - prod. USA 10.00 "Wiejskie rozrywki" - odc. 6 filmu TVP z serii "Lalka" 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 "Kartki z podróży" - Rzym - angielski film dok. 12.45 Tańce polskie - Łowicz 13.20 "Tatrzański ołtarz" - polski film dok. 13.55 Gwiazdy sportu - spotkanie z Wandą Panfił-Gonzales i Wandą Rutkiewicz 14.35 "Lwica Kali" - film przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 15.25 Dla dzieci: Choinka, choinka w tym: Kroniki Narii" (2) serial prod. angielskiej 16.30 Studio 7 proponuje 16.45 Święta w domu 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Wigilia - w poezji polskiej 18.00 "Pod jemiołą" - kolędy polskie 18.40 "Betlejem, godzina zero"- reportaż z Betlejem 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Zakochany świat Disneya" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Homilia prymasa Polski, kardynała Józefa Glempa 20.20 "Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA 22.00 Polskie ZOO 22.10 Z czego składa się świat: szopki krakowskie i pieśni Agnieszki Osieckiej 22.40 "Kresowa kolęda" - reportaż 23.10 Wieczór kolęd europejskich 23.55 Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki św. Piotra w Watykanie 1.55 Jutro w programie thumb|left|70px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Powitanie 9.10 Król basów - Bernard Ładysz - film dok. 10.10 Prezent pod choinkę: kabaret "Ot - To" 10.50 Przygody w kraju św. Mikołaja 11.20 Akademia filmowa 11.50 Dla dzieci: "Najgorsza czarownica" - film angielski 13:00 Dziecinne marzenia 13.20 "Gwiazdka pana Kruegera" - filmowa etiuda USA 13.45 Cicha noc - kolędy śpiewają "Poznańskie słowiki" 13.55 Turniej - film dok. TVP (o młodzieżowym turnieju recytatorskim) 14.30 "Heim" -film dok. o schronisku dla uchodzców czekających na azyl 14.45 Kabaret "Ot- To" 15.10 Wigilia - impresje filmowe 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Przegląd kronik filmowych 16.00 Zapraszamy do Dwójki 16.10 Ciebie, Boga wysławiamy 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Niezwykła podróż św. Mikołaja" - film fab. USA 18.15 Opłatek Dwójki 18.40 Jose Careras - kolędy w Salzburgu 19.15 Program lokalny 19.30 Wśród nocnej ciszy - kolędują "Poznańskie słowiki" 20.00 Anioł i diabeł czyli szopka Krzysztofa Litwina 20.10 Pamiętniki Adama i Ewy 20.50 Kolędują "Poznańskie słowiki" 21.20 Gwiaździsta noc Adama Bujaka 21.30 Będę Cię kochał, miłował Cie będę 22.00 Choinka Adama Mleczki, czyli Piekło i Niebo 22.10 "Prezent" -film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA z 1974 roku 23.40 Bliżej nieba czyli balon Marka Grabowskiego thumb|left|70px 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - film dla dzieci 16.45 Aktualności 16.40 Nasz dom - magazyn dla wszystkich 17.20 Studio Regionalne: dr Maria Pańków o Gwieździe Wigilijnej 17.30 Chleba naszego... - rozważania świąteczne o opłatku 17.45 Dziecię zwane Jezus (1) - film fabularny produkcji włoskiej 18.40 Kolędy śpiewa Krystyna Prońko 19.15 Aktualności 19.30 Idźcie na cały świat - program z udziałem biskupa katowickiego - Damiana Zimonia thumb|left|70px 5.50 Biblioteca di Raiuno. La freccia nera 6.55-10.00 Unomattina 7.00, 8.00, 9.00 TG 1 - Mattina 10.00 TG 1 - Mattina 10.05 Unomattina Economia 10.25 Supernonna - telefilm 11.00 Da Milano TG 1 11.05 Benvenuto sulla terra - telefilm 11.55 Che tempo fa 12.00 Piacere Raiuno 12.30 TG 1 - Flash 12.35 Piacere Raiuno 13.30 Telegiornale 13.55 TG 1 - Tre minuti di... 14.00 Piacere Raiuno 14.30 L albero azzurrro 15.00 Quegli anni a Torino... la Torino di Pier Giorgio Frassati. 15.30 Quarantessimo Paralleo a Sud e a Nord 16.00 Big! 18.00 TG 1 - Flash 18.05 Fantastico bis. 18.40 Il mondo di Quark 19.50 Almaacco del giorno dopo 19.50 Che tempo fa 20.00 Telegiornale 20.40 Se non avessi l amore - film TV 22.35 Aspettando Natale 23.00 L attesa 23.45 Non c era posto per loro: Natale e accogillenza 23.55 Santa Messa di Natale celebrata da Sua Santiita Giovanni Paolo II thumb|left|70px 7.00 The DJ Cat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Peperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.30 Bamaby Jones - serial detekt. 14.30 Another World - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Cat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties - serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move - teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk - serial komediowy 21.00 Codename Kyril (cz. 2) - film fab., 1988 23.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker - serial 24.00 Police Story 1.00 Monsters - serial, horror 2.00 Telegazeta thumb|left|70px 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Jeździectwo, zawody Remy Martin 9.30 Rugby 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Wyścig przełajowy, Ameryka 12.00 Koszykówka 13.30 Narciarstwo, slalom alpejski, mężczyźni 14.00 Sporty motorowe 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Bowling, British Open 16.00 Sporty zimowe - bobsleje, saneczki, biatlon 16.30 Boks w USA 18.00 Wyścig przełajowy 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Pilote - belg. mag. sportów motor. 20.00 Rugby, Puchar Świata 21.00 Koszykówka w Europie 22.00 Boks 24.00 Snooker thumb|left|70px 7.00 A wake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 14.00 Famous Last Words with Paul McCartney - wywiad z piosenkarzem 14.30 Paul McCartney Rockumentary - historia kariery artysty 15.00 MTV Unplugged with Paul McCartney - koncert 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje, m.in. Tiny Turner 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 MTV Unplugged with Paul McCartney - koncert cd. 21.00 Famous Last Words with Paul McCartney cd., 21.30 Paul McCartney Rockumentary cd. 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. muz., wywiady 23.45 3 from l 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą. thumb|left|70px 6.15 Film anim. 6.20 Baśnie z całego świata 6.45 RTL Plus - Welhnachtsclub 8.00 RTL Plus - Weihnachtsc1ub - seriale anim. 9.15 Film anim. 9.25 Dynastia 11.00 Der Welhnachter - spektakl teatr. 12.35 Immer wenn er Pillen nahm - serial przyg. USA 13.00 Ein Sheriff in New York - serial krym. USA 14.35 Warten aufweihnachten - program dla dzieci, l5.25 Knight Rider - serial sensacyjny USA 17.00 Autostrada do nieba - serial famil. USA 17.45 Numen mal, Musik - melodie bożonarodzeniowe 18.00 Autostrada do nieba 18.45 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.05 Mord ist ihr Hobby - serial krym. USA 19.50 Feld der Traume - film fab. USA, 1989 21.30 Die Aufreisser von der Highschol - komedia USA, 1983 23.10 Die Chorknaben - film fab. USA 1.05 Du solist mein Gluckstern sein - film muz. USA, 1952 2.45 Spuren im Sand - western, 1948 4.15 Les Giris - film muz. USA, 1957 thumb|left|70px 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT l - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Feste feiern - Boże Narodzenie 9.25 Wiadomości 9.30 Mariandis Heimkehr 11.00 Glucksrad 11.40 Boże Narodzenie w Niemczech 12.35 Police Academy - Dilmer als die Polizei erlaubt - serial anim. USA 13.00 Die Gefangene der Sarazenen - włoski film fab., 1959 14.25 Maria Schell: Mein Weihnachten 15.35 Lotterie - serial rozryw. USA 16.25 Weisse Weihnachten - film fab. USA, 1954 18.20 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 19.10 Von Herz zu Herz - kolędy 20.10 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Fischerin vom Bodensee - film fab. RFN, 1956 21.45 SAT 1 Blick - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 22.00 Das Geheimnis der vier Kronjuwelen - film fab. USA, 1982 23.40 Gefahrilche Grenze - franc.-argent. przyg. 1985 1.15 Lotterie thumb|left|70px 9.00 Zeit im Bild 9.05 Licht ins Dunkel 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Sowieso und uberhaupt - hist. komed. 13.35 Licht ins Dunkel 15.55 Ist das Lebcn nacht schon? 18.00 Żydzi radzieccy - ser. dokum. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Licht ins Dunkel 19.20 Jose Carreras w Lucernie 20.10 Konzert fur Alice, 21.35 Wenn er heute kane... 22.20 Ein Heiliger Abend 23.00 Opium des Volkes 24.00 Wiadomości wieczorne thumb|left|70px 7.05 Tausend Meilen Staub 7.55 Richmond Hill 8.40 Seriale anim 10.15 Tausend Meilen Staub 11.10 Granaten Joc 12.40 Ein Colt fur alle Falle 13.30 Die Piraten von Tripolis 14.40 Sindbads siebente Reise 16.10 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 17.55 Ein Rabbi im Wilden Westen 20.15 Barabbas 21.30 Barabbas, cz. II 22.50 Johnny Guitar, gehasst, gejagt, gefurchtet 0.40 Wiadomości 0.50 Kobra, ubemehmen Sie 1.40 Wiadomości 1.50 Queimada 3.50 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten 4.15 Wiadomości 4.35 Hilfe, ich bin Millionar thumb|left|70px 8:30 Pokój ludziom dobrej woli 10:35 "Dumna królewna" - bajka 12:00 Królestwo lodu i burz - film dokum. prod. niemieckiej (1) 12:45 Kolędy 13:15 "Wesołych Świąt" - film animowany 13:25 "Ruda Dziwusza" - bajka 14:15 "Wakacje pod znakiem zapytania" - serial TV (1) 14:45 "Gwiazda betlejemska" - przedstawienie teatralne 15:40 "Pieniądze albo życie" - komedia czeska 17:15 Boże Narodzenie z Rosą - program dla dzieci 17:50 Wieczorynka: Maksi - pies Fik 18:00 Dziennik TV 18:10 Concerto grosso op. 6 18:30 "Dwaj ludzie w zoo" - komedia czeska 20:00 Utwory czeskich mistrzów 20:30 "Dama i rozbójnik" - film prod. angielskiej 22:00 Czeska msza - transmisja z placu Wacława w Pradze 0:20 "Śmierć pięknych saren" - film czeski thumb|left|70px 9:00 "Świąteczna towarzyszka" - film TV prod. ang. 10:20 Ludwig van Beethoven: Missa solemnis D-dur op. 123 11:50 Medalion filmowy 12:05 Dla dzieci: Wega 13:05 Drewniane zabawki 14:10 "Dzieci na zamówienie" - komedia czeska z r. 1938 15:20 "Gęsiareczka" - bajka prod. niemieckiej 16:45 Czeskie Betlejem 17:15 "Liczenie owieczek" - film czeski 18:30 Kolędy 18:50 Dobry wieczór dziieci 19:05 Kolędy - program TV Amerykańskiej 19:30 "Droga do przygód" - film dok. 20:00 "Dzieciątko" - film TV 21:05 Białe miejsca - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Boże Narodzenie w teatrze Ypsilon 22:30 "Cierpienia młodego Bohatyka" (???) - film czeski 24:00 Pasterka - transmisja bezpośrednia Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki F 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVC z 1991 roku